in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Bad Hair Day
Story Written by: Redfork2000 & PeaVZ108 Plot What seems to be a regular morning soon turns into a terrible morning for all the girls in town, as they all wake up with their hair ruined. They all have horrible haircuts, and look ridiculous. However, when the gang decides to investigate to get to the bottom of this mess, they quickly find out that the girls' haircuts are the least of their problems. Cast * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Lemon Glass * Blast * Tommy * Alice * Max * Jaiden * Opposite Blast * Electra * Blade * Ace * Bob the Blob * Miss Bloomina * Johnny McSplat * Payton Piranha * Splash * Bark * Breeze * Tempo * Sour Lemon * Dark Shadow * Black Gem * Green Shadow * Bonk Choy * Re-Peat Moss * Starcade * Test Subject Blue * Pink Angel * Kyoji * Akasha * Takeshi * Sasuke * Sakura * The Gemstones * Re-Peat Boss * Boss Choy * Dark Green Shadow Story One morning, in the city of Echo Creek, Alice wakes up in her bed. She yawns, and gets out of bed. She walks to the bathroom to wash her teeth. However, when she sees herself in the mirror, she can't help but scream. * Alice: Aah! What happened to my hair!? Alice's hair is a mess. Not only does she have a horrible haircut, leaving her half bald, but she has no idea how this happened. Max wakes up after hearing Alice scream. * Max: Huh? What are you yelling about? * Alice: *''covers her head with a towel* Don't look! * Max: Come on, you're not taking a shower. *''takes the towel off of Alice's head, and sees her haircut* Max begins to laugh as soon as he sees Alice's horrible haircut. * Max. That has to be the worst haircut I've ever seen! *''laughs out loud*'' * Alice: *''embarassed* Stop it already! * Max: Sorry, I can't! *''keeps laughing* ''How did you get such a horrible haircut anyway? * Alice: That's the thing. I don't know. When I went to sleep my hair was fine. * Max: Well, it certainly isn't now. *''laughs out loud* * Alice: You're the worst sometimes. *''walks away angrily*'' * Max: Hey, don't get mad! Where's your sense of humor? Meanwhile, Green Shadow wakes up as well, starting the day as she usually would. However, as soon as she comes across a mirror, she sees the terrible haircut she has. * Green Shadow: *screams* ''What?! What happened to my leaves? ''Just then, Bonk Choy and Re-Peat Moss barge into Green Shadow's room, having heard her scream. * Re-Peat Moss: Something TRICKY happening afoot? * Bonk Choy: We came as fast as we could! * Re-Peat Moss: Huh? *notices Green Shadow's terrible haircut* ''What's wrong with your hair, Green Shadow? * Bonk Choy: Ha ha! Now that's got to be the best haircut I've ever seen, "hair-raising" even! * Green Shadow: ''*covers her face with her cape* ''Don't look at me! Please go away... * Bonk Choy: Why? Can't we share our laughter about your funny haircut? ''*laughs* '' * Re-Peat Moss: I can't help but start laughing too! ''*starts laughing* * Bonk Choy: Come on, Green Shadow. Laughter is contagious! Besides, I've gotten bad haircuts before too! * Green Shadow: This isn't a laughing matter! Get out! * Bonk Choy and Re-Peat Moss: *continues laughing and completely ignoring what Green Shadow told them* * Green Shadow: I said GET OUT! * Bonk Choy: Okay, okay...just a sec...*quietly to Re-Peat Moss* ''Take a photo. I'll distract Green Shadow * Re-Peat Moss: Okay. ''As Bonk Choy distracts Green Shadow causing her to turn, Re-Peat Moss takes a picture of Green Shadow's terrible haircut. * Green Shadow: Will you just get out of my room already? * Bonk Choy: Alright, we will. As soon as Bonk Choy and Re-Peat Moss leave Green Shadow's room, they start laughing away at the picture Re-Peat Moss took of Green Shadow's terrible haircut. Meanwhile, Lemon Glass wakes up in her house, but as soon as she sees herself in a mirror, she finds she has a horrible haircut as well. * Lemon Glass: What happened to my hair!? Sour Lemon wakes up, and sees Lemon Glass's haircut. * Sour Lemon: What happened? *''sees Lemon Glass's haircut, and laughs*'' * Lemon Glass: No! Don't look! *''tries to cover her hair with her hooves*'' * Sour Lemon: What's that haircut? *''laughs more*'' * Lemon Glass: I... I don't know! *''runs away from her house, and puts a paper bag on her head*'' Meanwhile, at the Retro Rebels' arcade cabinet... * Starcade: *yawns* ''It's time for my daily morning routine! ''Starcade goes to the bathroom. She looks into the mirror to see only what appears to be a mohawk of purple hair on her head. * Starcade: My hair! NO, I hate mohawks! Test Subject Blue and Pink Angel knock on the bathroom door, upon hearing Starcade's scream. * Test Subject Blue: Starcade, are you alright? * Pink Angel: Yeah, we're worried. * Starcade: I'm not coming out, you guys go ahead. * Test Subject Blue: Okay... * Pink Angel: Geez, I wonder what happened to her. * Test Subject Blue: Hmm...I know. Let me see. Warlock, come here! Warlock appears next to Test Subject Blue. * Warlock: Yes? * Test Subject Blue: I need to use your magic to see what's wrong with Starcade. She said she's not coming out of the bathroom. * Warlock: Starcade? Oh no, allow me to work on it. Warlock's magic staff creates a visual, allowing the three Retro Rebels to see everything that is happening inside the bathroom. * Warlock: A bad haircut? * Test Subject Blue: *starts laughing* ''I'm sorry...I can't... * Pink Angel: Me too! ''*starts laughing* Warlock watches the other two Retro Rebels laughing at Starcade's bad haircut with disapproval. * Starcade: I can hear you guys laughing! * Test Subject Blue: But Starcade... * Starcade: Stop laughing at me! Starcade kicks the bathroom door open, with a cap on her head, before running out of the Retro Rebels' arcade cabinet. * Pink Angel: Whoa. * Warlock: Now if you'd excuse me, I shall be going. *teleports away* * Test Subject Blue: That bad haircut of hers must have gotten into her head. Everywhere, girls wake up only to find out that they have horrible haircuts. A while later, the Locked Room Gang comes together at Red Spoon's restaurant for breakfast. Alice arrives with a hat on her head, and Lemon Glass arrives with a paper bag on her head. * Red Fork: What's up with the hat and the paper bag? * Lemon Glass: I don't want to talk about that... * Alice: Wait, you too? * Blue Ocean: What's going on!? Green Shadow and Dark Green Shadow arrive with their capes fully covering their bodies, Starcade appears with a cap on her head, Akasha and Sakura appear with ninja masks concealing their faces. * Dark Green Shadow: Looks like I'm not the only girl with her face covered. * Green Shadow: You too, evil me? And Starcade? And Akasha? * Akasha: Alright, I want to know who's responsible for this and I want to know who it is now! * Blast: Oh, come on, why are you all hiding your heads like that? * Jaiden: You don't want to know, Blast. *''with a hat on her head*'' * Blast: Jaiden, please, tell me what's going on. * Jaiden: Well... *''whispers into Blast's ear*'' * Blast: Really!? * Jaiden: *''nods*'' * Blast: Oh... that's unfortunate. * Blue Ocean: Hey, can I have a look? * All the girls: NO!!! * Blue Ocean: Ok, ok, calm down. * Akasha: No, until I figure out what the heck is going on! And why is this only happening to us girls? * Starcade: Hey, I think we'll figure that out soon enough. * Bonk Choy: Well, how about a...*gets roasted by Akasha's flames* * Akasha: Don't even think about it. * Bonk Choy: Sorry? * Lemon Glass: But who could be behind something as horrible as this? * Jaiden: I'm not sure, but have you noticed that Dark Green Shadow is the only villain that decided to come? * Blast: Yeah... * Jaiden: What if another villain did this? * Akasha: That's a 100% most likely. * Green Shadow: We can't be sure a villain did this, now can we? * Blue Ocean: Well, who else would've done this? * Lemon Glass: That's a good point... * Red Fork: Hm... who though? * Blue Ocean: *''checks his device* Hm... I'm getting strong readings from Dr. Zack's base. Apparently there's lots of action going on there. * Akasha: Ah ha! It all comes clear now, it's Miss Bloomina! * Red Fork: Hm... doesn't sound like her kind of schemes, but let's go check out anyway. * Jaiden: I guess we're headed to Dr. Zack's base then. * Blast: Got it. Let's go! * Green Shadow: To Dr. Zack's base! ''The gang heads to Dr. Zack's base. * Red Fork: *''knocks on the door* Hey, is anyone home? ''A lot of commotion is heard inside the base. Finally, one of Payton's piranha soldiers opens the door, seeming pretty injured. * Piranha Soldier #1: Sorry, we don't want any cookies today... *''faints*'' * Bonk Choy: Well, Zesty, Sarah, Combi and the others aren't here, so... * Green Shadow: What's going on in here? The gang sees Miss Bloomina chasing Payton and Johnny McSplat around, while trying to attack them. The gang notices that Miss Bloomina has a horrible haircut as well. * Miss Bloomina: You'll pay for laughing at me! * Akasha: Looks like someone has a terrible haircut too! *starts laughing at Miss Bloomina* * Miss Bloomina: You too? That's it! I had enough! Miss Bloomina begins to spread her fragrance around the base, taking control over Johnny McSplat, Payton Piranha and Akasha. * Miss Bloomina: I order you three to beat each other up. That'll teach you a lesson. * Johnny McSplat: Yes, Miss Bloomina! * Payton Piranha: Immediately, Miss Bloomina. * Akasha: Ugh! No! *tries to resist the fragrance but fails* ''Yes, Miss Bloomina. ''*starts attacking Johnny McSplat and Payton Piranha* (Under Construction) Category:Stories Category:Stories by Redfork2000